


It’s Like Destiny

by doctorbeam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, minghao is a sap, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbeam/pseuds/doctorbeam
Summary: Minghao has a moment to think about what it means to be soulmates.





	It’s Like Destiny

Minghao took a deep breath in through his nose. Their room smelled of freshly washed linens and a little like vanilla because of the air freshener in the corner.

He smiled, curling himself further around the sleeping figure next to him on the bed.

Jun smelled like... Minghao couldn't quite place every scent he picked up. It was a little bit of cherry blossoms from the shampoo that he used. It was a little bit of the detergent they all did their laundry with. It was a little bit of something just inherently Jun; Minghao decided that, to him, Jun just smelled like home.

These nights happened when he couldn't fall asleep. He would get so introspective about everything - every thought and action that brought him to where he was then.

How he ended up being able to dance and make music with a group of strangers that became his best friends.

How he got to travel the world to perform, his passion, in front of thousands of people who cane out just for them.

How he got to spend every day with the love of his life.

Minghao scrunched up his nose before burying it in Jun's pajama shirt, smiling lightly.

Soulmates were always a funny concept to Minghao. It took a while for him to realize that soulmates weren't just two people who were completely made for each other. No. Soulmates were two people that the universe decided needed to be together. The universe connects them, no matter how far apart they start. It was like destiny.

Minghao didn't know then, back during the training days, what the chances were he'd end up with Jun. two boys, from different parts of China, being thrown together in Korea in the same trainee program. That's what destiny was. Minghao thought it was basically a text book example.

Minghao didn't like to get too mushy, but it was nights like these where he would mumble against Jun's neck about how glad he was to have met him. How crazy it was for them to even meet in the first place. How much he loved him.

"I love you too, Hao," Jun whispered back to him. Despite the dark, Jun knew Minghao was blushing.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Junnie," he replied easily in their native language. Jun hummed in response, bringing his arms around Minghao to pull him closer. Minghao relaxed in his arms, finally feeling like he was drifting off to sleep.

He could finally drift to sleep, wrapped up in his soulmate's arms. 


End file.
